


Come Fly With Me

by Vimassa15



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Airplane, Fluff, Hui is adorable, M/M, One Shot, Shinwon loves McDonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimassa15/pseuds/Vimassa15
Summary: Hui really really really wants that seat.





	

“Come on, Shinwon, please,” Hui never liked to beg, and he felt especially petty begging to someone younger than him, but he desperately wanted that seat. “I’ll give you anything you want, just please let me have that seat.”

Shinwon put a finger to his chin in thought, looking upwards like he was trying to think about how to answer his hyung. “Anything?”

“Yes, Shinwon, anything,” Hui looked at him pleadingly.

Shinwon looked around the boarding area of the airport that their band was currently filing in to, and pointed to a small McDonald’s outlet. “Buy me a cheeseburger.”

“But we aren’t supposed to eat unhealthily-”

“Large meal, with a coke,” Shinwon smiled at the elder. He knew full well that none of them were allowed to purchase food from those kind of outlets, but he wanted to know how far his hyung was going to go for that seat on the plane.

Hui sighed with defeat, then stood up. He was going to get that cheeseburger, no matter what. He checked to make sure that no one was watching him, and he briskly walked over to the fast food restaurant, thankful that there wasn’t a queue of people that would have stopped him from ordering Shinwon’s food quicker.

Hui blurted out the order to cashier, and handed over whatever money he had in his wallet. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, looking around frantically at the group to make sure no one could see him at the store. When the cashier called out his order he thanked him and power-walked back to where everyone else was, and practically threw the food into Shinwon’s lap.

“Happy?” Hui said, his breathing slightly quickened from the adrenaline.

“Calm down, hyung, it’s not like you were just running a marathon,” Shinwon grinned as he shovelled several chips into his mouth.

“Well it kind of felt like ‘Mission Impossible’ to me,” Hui breathed a sigh of relief and held out his hand. “The ticket.”

Shinwon giggled and they exchanged plane tickets. “I knew you would do anything for that ticket, hyung, you’re head over heels for him.”

Hui could feel his neck going red and he looked away from the younger’s gaze. “Whatever.”

“Hui-hyung!”

Hui and Shinwon looked behind Hui to see Hyojong skipping towards them, his backpack bouncing behind him. He was grinning so wide that his eyes turned to crescents, and he stopped beside the eldest with his plane ticket in his hands.

“I forgot to ask what seat you were in when you asked back at the bag check – where are you sitting?” Hyojong encroached on Hui’s space to get a glimpse of the ticket.

Hui smiled as he showed him his ticket. “Right next to you, Dawnie.”

 

Hyojong knew – somewhere in his brain – that Hui had swapped tickets with someone. He had asked him where he was sitting on the plane and then walked off to talk to the other members, but went to another member only after exchanging a few words. Hyojong didn’t mind, though, in fact he was quite happy that Hui wanted to sit next to him so badly – even if it was for a few hours.

They had been seated without a fuss, and Hyojong insisted that Hui take the window seat because he was going to be making music the whole time, and he wanted Hui to enjoy the view of the ocean and the clouds when they flew. As soon as they were above the clouds and their electronic devices could be used, Hyojong pulled out his iPod and handed an earphone to Hui.

“Wanna listen?”

Hui took it with a smile and put it in his ear, “Is that underground rap stuff again?”

Hyojong grinned and pressed play, the music wafting into their ears. “You’ve gotta support them, you know? Most of them are barely getting by. Plus, some of their stuff is actually good.”

Hui smiled at Hyojong as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. He opened it up and unlocked it – Hui also knew the password – and continued sharpening a lyric arrangement that he had been working on for a few weeks. Hyojong had said to Hui that he just couldn’t seem to get the words correct, like the words he wanted to say didn’t exist.

Hui put his head on Hyojong’s shoulder slowly, like he was testing the waters to see if he was allowed to do this action. He watched with hooded eyes as Hyojong’s fingers flew across the keyboard, typing out various words and stringing them into sentences.

Hui was almost about to fall asleep when he heard Hyojong groan in frustration. He knocked his head back onto the chair, his brown hair flopping unevenly on each side of face.

“What’s wrong?” Hui sat up and looked at the younger.

“I still can’t get the right words,” Hyojong sighed and pursed his lips. “The words aren’t enough.”

“Let me read it, I’ll give you my opinion.”

Ignoring Hyojong’s protests Hui snatched the laptop from the younger male and put it in his lap. He began to read the lyrics, and he felt his heart skip a beat. The song was beautiful, completely different to everything else Hyojong had written. Hui could that the song was trying to describe something beautiful, but what it was he did not know.

“It’s beautiful, Hyojong-ah,” Hui smiled up at him to see he was blushing profusely.

“It’s not good enough, though,” Hyojong looked at his hands.

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t describe you well enough.”

Hui froze in his seat, not breathing and his heart pounding faster than when they practiced their dancing in the studio. Did Hyojong really just say that? Is that why he was blushing?

Hui smiled and held Hyojong’s hand in his own, “It’s beautiful, Dawnie.”

The younger looked at him in disbelief, and watched as Hui exited out of the program on the computer and plugged their earphones into it.

“We have a couple of hours left on this flight, let’s watch a movie,” Hui said and put the laptop between them, acting as if had never read the lyrics.

Hyojong continued to stare at him, but his face turned bright when Hui rested his head back on Hyojong’s shoulder and cuddled up to him. He put his head on top of his, but not before he planted a kiss on the top of the elder’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck on the bus for a 8 hours with no internet for a few days so I wrote a couple of one shots that I will post. Hoping to get some more progress on The Reveal. This is like, my first attempt at fluff lol.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!! :)


End file.
